1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to locating a mobile device in conjunction with a localized environment.
2. Information
Humankind has always struggled to journey from point “A” to point “B”. In ancient times, individuals in unfamiliar territory wandered around without guidance or perhaps risked asking local inhabitants for directions. People eventually developed maps to provide written guidance for reaching a desired destination. As literacy and the availability of paper became increasingly common, more people attained the ability to use maps during their travels.
Maps began to be available in electronic form during the 20th century. With the advent of the Internet, people could electronically access maps of many places from all over the globe. Web mapping services could also provide directions from point “A” to point “B”. These web-based mapping directions were relatively static. With the invention of satellite-positioning system (SPS) technology and ever-smaller electronic devices, however, so-called turn-by-turn directions could be provided dynamically as people journeyed toward their destination.
Unfortunately, these electronic maps and web-based mapping services focus on providing directions in the outdoors, such as from one postal address to another postal address. Similarly, turn-by-turn directions have traditionally been limited to roadways. An ability to provide analogous mapping and directional services in specific environments, such as indoors, is currently lacking.